


An Unconventional Union

by milliekou, Riyawrithi



Series: Family! AU [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comics, Deathshipping, F/M, Fem! Ryou, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life, family! au, multi-chapter fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliekou/pseuds/milliekou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyawrithi/pseuds/Riyawrithi
Summary: After Ryou encounters Mariku, believed dead, in a convenience shop, the pair form an unlikely, and initially rocky friendship. As they spend time together, playing games, feeding ducks, talking, they begin to fall in love, supporting each other through highs and lows, and the troubles of daily life, work and being different in a society with so much pressure to conform. [ Fem! Ryou x Yami Marik | Multi-chapter Comics]





	1. Cover and Character Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created this AO3 a year ago and only used it now since I couldn't think of a title, lol.(Sad but true. )
> 
> I am not proficient at using AO3 as I've only visited the site for reading alone so I apologize for future fuckups. ORZ
> 
> And yeah, this isn't exactly chapter one. I just needed a part where I can put the cover image and the character profile so Readers can understand what it's about more or less. :)


	2. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So this is the First Chapter of "An Unconventional Union". 
> 
> I started with drawing the chapter more than a week ago but because of my grandpa's untimely death last Thursday, I had to delay with finishing the chapter and just drawing, in general. ^^;;
> 
> I managed to finish it today, thankfully. 
> 
> This is quite a brief and a very slow-paced chapter since it's the introduction but more things will happen in Chapter Two. Me and Rin have the script for it already although I'm not sure when exactly I'll post the next chapter since it'll be longer and I need to rest lol.
> 
> (I'll notify my followers through tumblr and wordpress when I'm done with it.)
> 
> Thanks for reading. ^_^


	3. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..this is the longest comic I did...ever, lol. But I managed to upload it a day before my deadline so...yay. 
> 
> I really wanted to post this for tomorrow Friday as scheduled and as I announced but I want to be able to rest tomorrow and just post it today since I'm already done with it. Y'know, might as well post it so I can relax and draw freely after. 
> 
> I'm glad I'm through with it although I did run in with some problems today though since the whole time I was doing the comic, I was experimenting with screentones didn't know about the moire factor when it comes to the toned works and only knew it through exporting the files today. ORZ
> 
> Welp..learned my lesson the hard way as usual. 
> 
> Anyway, I already have the script for the next chapter and fortunately, it's shorter than this. I will inform followers and whoever tracks this on WP and tumblr if I post a new one. :'D
> 
> For the meantime, I have so many online errands to do and lots of degenerate citron to draw. ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^_^


	4. Prospects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally finished Chapter three. Thank Ra, I can finally draw other stuff haha..
> 
> (I may have half assed the cover image and the ducks….ehehe..sorry ;___;. it's been a long time since I coloured. )
> 
> But yeah, you can see I added some Japanese characters in the comic and that's because I want to utilise more of what I'm learning in Nihongo Class. I'm still a beginner but I do want to put more JP characters as the chapters go on and not in a weaboo-ish way but applying it in my hobbies like comics and illustration. That can help me absorb more of the kanji etc. Obviously, I won't go as far as turning the dialogue Japanese since my audience is mostly western, lol but just simple stuff like labels on a place, etc. ^^;;
> 
> ( If there are any of you out there who are advanced and see a mistake do correct me.)
> 
> Also, I do not know how early 2000s flip phone messaging worked in terms of chatting. I tried searching online but all I could find were screenshots of inboxes.ORZ. 
> 
> welp...
> 
> But random info aside, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this Chapter. ^_^


	5. Reappearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. I'm finally done with this Chapter. :D
> 
> This was actually quite difficult to work on compared to the other chapters because they had some action and it was quite dark and it's my first time dabbling with those effects in comics ORZ. So it's not a chapter I'm most proud of compared to the others. (Not to mention the scaling of tones as well makes me so frustrated that I wanna bang my head on the wall constantly. :___;.) 
> 
> But I'm a bit proud of myself in a way that I was able to do four chapters. Like, four chapters is a whole lot for me and there were times I was very impatient because the comic was taking so long to make and I wanted to quit. ^^;; 
> 
> Thanks to Rin's encouragement and constant help I was able to finish it though. <3
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. ^__^ <3
> 
> I have the script for Chapter 5 already so I'll work on it in a few days. As always, I don't know exactly when I'm gonna post it but maybe a month or two from now, I think. I want to work on some Citron and Mirror! Puppy comics / illust for a bit after this. :'D (The con of making these types of comics is having to draw the same character all over again that I get so burnt out over it lol.)


	6. Meeting

Also, Here are Rin's doodles when we talked about Pokemon. :D

And I know people would wonder why Mariku is a Wailord when he doesn't resemble it. (Although surprisingly, he pulls off being a Wailord so well.)

So the story behind this bonus comic was I was playing Pokemon Emerald on a simulator for the past few weeks while taking breaks from drawing. At the same time, Me and Rin were talking about what kind of bonus comic strip we can add to Chapter 5 and then I thought of the old phrase from Pokemon RSE which was called _"Hot Skitty on Wailord Action."_ Basically, it's about how Skitty and Wailord can mate and have an egg despite being vastly different from one another. The reason why they can mate...apparently is because they're from the same egg group.

It is considered to be one of the weirdest pokemon pairings so I thought of doing some sort of crossover between that and this verse. ^^;; (It is an _Unconventional_ union, after all pfft.) <del>Also cuz Ryou resembles a skitty imho lol. (the cute charm and smiling eyes) </del>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Aaaannnd that is Chapter 5 of the AUU which took more than a month of drawing, ORZ. I swear, I'm very rusty with coloured images so I need to do more art studies and de -rust myself after posting this, so to speak. 
> 
> I do apologise that I posted this a day later than its deadline which was in the 15th of May. I got quite frustrated and stopped drawing when I was notified that someone has been impersonating me on IG. i felt...taken for granted. ;/
> 
> ah well.
> 
> But yeah, whining aside (sorry 'bout that), I added a bonus "omake" chapter to celebrate having done five chapters of this story. Five chapters doesn't sound like a milestone in writing but I consider it as one because...dudes, FIVE chapters are A LOT for me especially when they're in comic format, haha. 
> 
> The omake is also dedicated to you, dear readers, who have been supporting this story by reading it, giving kudos, bookmarking and leaving comments since Chapter 1. <3  
Me and Rin greatly appreciate them. Especially the comments. They motivate me to continue on with the story when I feel like giving up. So...Thank you very much! ^__^ 
> 
> As always, I'm not sure when I'll be uploading Chapter 6 of the AUU, maybe a month or two from now but I will be working on it...after some other illust / comics, ehehe.  
The plot starts to pick up in the next chapter, though so I hope you guys look forward to it! :D


End file.
